Crónica de un Romance Anunciado
by nyahappy
Summary: Seguimos con la ola de fics del P48. WMatsui. SKE48.


"Crónica de un Romance Anunciado".

**Enero 02, 2012.**

Hoy regresamos a nuestras actividades con SKE. Akimoto-san nos reunió a todas para felicitarnos por el año nuevo y para platicar sobre el nuevo sencillo que tiene pensado lanzar a finales del mes. Al parecer el tema de la canción es el amor no correspondido, cosa que me queda como anillo al dedo… Ojalá no tenga una melodía deprimente.

No pude ver a Jurina en todas las vacaciones y eso me tiene un poquito de malas. Odio admitirlo pero ¡necesito su energía de cachorrito juguetón! Al término de la reunión por fin pude acercarme a ella, seguía medio adormilada. Cuando estaba junto a ella le acaricié el cabello y se puso a ronronear. Como hacía mucho frío nos quedamos platicando en ese cuarto. Jurina es de esas personas con las que sientes que tienes una conversación eterna, no en el mal sentido, al contrario, nunca nos despedimos ni nos saludamos con palabras. Es un diálogo eterno. Siempre son cariñitos que me derriten.

**Enero 04, 2012.**

No siento mis piernas… Sin duda dejar de entrenar aunque sea un día hace daño a la condición física. Los ensayos de hoy fueron tremendos. Si no hubiera comido tanto en vacaciones no tendría que tomar lecciones extra para bajar de peso. No es justo, apenas fueron 2 kilos, ni siquiera se me notan…

La música del sencillo nos fue revelada y debo decir que es muy buena. Tiene un aire adulto muy intenso, hasta puedo decir que prohibido. Me pregunto si Jurina tendrá problemas para interpretarla.

Hablando de Jurina fue la única que no subió de peso, no sé cómo le hace porque come más que yo por mucho. Debe ser el metabolismo de niña que tiene. No es que me sienta vieja a su lado pero ella es como una ardillita que no para, va de un lado a otro. Es tan tierna. El otro día descubrí que tomó más barras de avena de la mesa de refrigerios de las que se supone nos tocaban. Totalmente una ardillita.

Hora de dormir, mañana empezamos con la coreografía así que debo descansar.

**Enero 07, 2012.**

Ahora tocó reunión con el staff para la grabación de video promocional…

No tengo palabras.

Jurina y yo actuaremos como una especie de amantes… El guión es muy bueno pero ¿por qué tenía que ser yo quien fuera su pareja? No sé si pueda hacerlo, no quiero acabar llorando a media filmación…

No sé cómo lo haces, Jurina. No puedo pensar cuando me sonríes. Tu mirada es pura, no escondes nada. Si algo no te gusta lo dices, si algo te gusta te aseguras de gritarlo a los 4 vientos.

Al menos no tenemos que besarnos frente a la cámara. Ya de por sí lo que haremos es bastante para mi corazón… Necesitaré sacar el profesionalismo que nos ha caracterizado tanto al día de hoy.

Y yo que me preocupaba por ella. Ironías de la vida.

**Enero 08, 2012.**

Comenzamos la filmación con las escenas de baile. Había mucho viento helado, fue difícil hacer una coreografía tan agotadora con el viento a nuestras espaldas. Espero que nadie se enferme.

Cuando los camarógrafos estaban evaluando las tomas, Jurina se acercó a mí con un vaso lleno de chocolate caliente, fue un detalle tan lindo… Como era pequeñito no pude evitar rozar mis manos con las de ella, ¡casi tiro todo sobre mi vestuario de los nervios! Al modo Jurina tuvo que mantener el contacto visual más de lo considerado como cortés.

A veces pienso que lo hace intencionalmente. A veces pienso que lo hace sin querer. A veces pienso que deseo que sea la primera opción…

**Enero 09, 2012.**

Trataré de ser breve con lo sucedido hoy.

Las primeras tomas del día fueron en la cafetería. Me quería morir cuando entró al set con ese uniforme de manga larga. Quien haya inventado los uniformes es mi ídolo. Cuando empezamos a grabar yo era un manojo de nervios. Me tranquilizó un poco el hecho de que ella miraba muy detenidamente el guión…

Me dirigió una sonrisa y mi corazón dio mil vueltas. Definitivamente ya estaba dentro de su personaje, no era la sonrisa tierna de siempre. Estaba esperando a que me acercara a ella… Cuando pasó su mano por mi muslo lo hizo de la manera incorrecta 3 veces. Estaba jugando conmigo. Las dos lo sabíamos.

Como sea, hoy conocí el verdadero significado de estar celosa…

**Enero 10, 2012.**

Jurina acaba de irse. Nos besamos… Me dijo que solo ensayaríamos un rato las cachetadas falsas… Le di una por accidente porque no se movió y me tomó a la fuerza de los brazos. Pensé que estaba enojada y cerré los ojos… Sus labios temblaban, fue tan suave y cauteloso, me sentí como si fuera una muñequita a la que no querían romper… Aaaaaaaaaaah, Jurina… ¿Cómo se supone que te veré mañana?

**Enero 11, 2012.**

Después de aquel día no he tenido oportunidad de estar a solas con Jurina. Por un lado me tranquiliza no tener que enfrentarme a ella directamente; por el otro, quisiera aclarar qué fue lo que pasó en realidad. Creo que merezco saber por qué me besó…

Siendo honesta pude haber respondido a sus acciones pero se fue antes de poder reaccionar.

Solo necesito saber 'por qué'.

**Enero 13, 2012.**

Ya no sé qué estoy haciendo… Lo que se siente tan bien no debe ser tan malo ¿verdad?

Todo el camino a casa estuve sudando. Siento como si me mi sangre fuera lava que lucha por salir de mi ser.

Me cuesta escribir todavía, me tiemblan las manos. Creo que nadie vio lo que en verdad sucedió.

No tuvimos mucho problema con la escena donde me pincho un dedo, ni siquiera tuvimos que repetirla. La cara de Jurina cuando el staff dijo que se quedaba la toma fue graciosa, creo que pretendía molestarme como el otro día repitiendo más veces sus acciones.

Nada me pudo haber preparado para lo que hizo.

Tomó como pretexto el frío y se sentó junto a mí en una silla que jaló… Acostó su cuerpo sobre el escritorio y tomó mi mano previamente asaltada… Le pregunté qué hacía pero solo me guiñó un ojo… Cuidando que nadie nos viera llevó mi dedo a sus labios de nuevo… Primero uno, luego otro… Luego me dio pequeños mordiscos y calmaba el dolor con su lengua… Cuando pensé que había terminado llevó las cosas a otro nivel…

Disimuladamente se acomodó el cabello y miró a la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor, todos estaban en sus asuntos así que tenía luz verde…

Llevó mi mano húmeda hasta su rodilla… juro que traté de quitarla pero ella me tenía en un agarre firme, no dudaba, iba en serio. Lentamente fue subiendo y subiendo… El instinto me hacía malas jugadas provocando que apretara su muslo de vez en cuando… Jurina se estaba cubriendo la boca con una mano, la muy lista estaba en posición como fingiendo estar aburrida, disimulando. Soltó mi mano posando la suya ahora hacia mi muslo… Esta niña es tan atrevida… Aun así sus movimientos eran menos intensos de lo que esperaba, creo que estaba nerviosa o mi tacto que llevaba más tiempo ya no la dejaba reaccionar bien. Me sentí con el control por un momento e hice lo que mis hormonas me dictaron.

Hasta ahora solo acariciaba la parte externa de su pierna… así que me adentré un poco más a la interna… A este punto Jurina estaba respirando pesado. Me dieron ganas de hacerla sufrir y me levanté de golpe. Admito que me arrepentí al instante al verla con sus ojitos de cachorrito clavándose en los míos, pero si no me detenía en ese momento la cosa se podía poner peligrosa. Después de eso Jurina se fue corriendo a no sé dónde, solo sé que tardó un rato en volver…

**Enero 14, 2012.**

¡Es una niña, Matsui Rena! Podría ser mi hermana menor… ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? Me aproveché de ella de una manera muy fea… Después de lo de ayer no pude sacarla de mis fantasías. Solo quería aprisionarla en alguna pared y fusionar su cuerpo al mío. Al diablo la moral, al diablo la culpa. Sé que ella quería tanto como yo… Cuando terminamos la escena donde me besa la oreja y parte del cuello no pude más.

Nos fuimos a cenar a un restaurante cercano. Durante la cena se levantó al baño. Me miró. La seguí. No se lo esperaba y creo que yo tampoco… Igual que en mis pensamientos la tenía a mi merced. Hice que se sentara sobre el inodoro y me puse sobre ella… Me decía que me detuviera pero no le hice caso. La abracé por el cuello y a su oído le di el mismo tratamiento que ella a mí. Al principio se resistía pero pronto comenzó a relajarse, cosa que agradecí infinitamente, ya estaba pensando en entregarme de manera voluntaria a la policía…

Creo que ayudó un poco el que le bajara a mi agresividad, la besé en los labios más despacio tratando de hacer que confiara en mÍ y funcionó. Primero nos tocamos sobre la ropa, pero eso solo avivó el fuego… Pensé que me iba a derretir cuando sus manos entraron por debajo de mi blusa y masajeó mis pechos con sus largos dedos. Como pude llevé mi mano hacia su centro. No me atreví a… entrar a ella… a pesar de que su ropa interior estaba sumamente mojada no podía hacerle eso. Sonará raro que lo diga a estas alturas de nuestra extraña relación…

Moví mis dedos de manera circular sobre la prenda que nos separaba del cielo y de la tierra, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte… Creo que tengo un par de marcas de las uñas de Jurina en mi espalda. Su clímax llegó cuando puso su rostro sobre mi pecho y apagó un grito de éxtasis con el mismo.

Me quedé esperando a que recuperara la conciencia, le besé el rostro como diciéndole que me perdonara… Tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos que sequé con mis pulgares. Cuando me sonrió fue como si una grúa gigante levantara todos los sentimientos negativos por mis acciones…

**Enero 15, 2012.**

Por fin terminamos las grabaciones. Nos tomó más tiempo del planeado pero ya quedó. Después de nuestro último encuentro no he podido acercarme a Jurina y mi cuerpo me lo está reclamando. Necesito tocarla, que me toque, que me mire solamente a mí, pero sobre todo necesito saber que no está arrepentida de nada. Me cuesta trabajo pensar que ella también me extraña… ¡Al menos mándame un correo! Siento que ahora yo soy el cachorrito que necesita de toda su atención.

**Enero 20, 2012.**

Pues… pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Hoy me invitó a tomar un café. Platicamos de todo un poco hasta que llegamos a 'ese' tema. Solo puedo decir que ahora que admiro el cuerpo de Jurina sobre mi cama, desnuda y abrazando mi almohada es lo mejor que me puede pasar en la vida. No volveré a pensar que es una niña, porque definitivamente su actitud en la intimidad no lo es en absoluto.

Desde el inicio me tuviste en desventaja, Jurina. No sé si fue tu sonrisa, tus cariños, tu mirada… pero desde el inicio me tuviste en desventaja.

¿Amor no correspondido? Ahora que repaso estas páginas parece mentira que en tan poco tiempo estemos donde estamos…


End file.
